From soldier to Ninja
by meshadfox
Summary: Cloey is a soldier that is from the Naruto vers but was sent a way to the real world for reasons unknown to anyone but one man.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of the the other people in the anime.  
this is my first naruto fic so pleaz be gental,the first part of the story wont have anything to do with naruto and the gang yet.

Summery: some of he names that are in the story are people that i work with in the army so that is why i did this chapter this way instead of fallowing the normal way of doing it. So I hope you like it

The following characters in this story and what they do:  
Captain /CPT Cloey Trent/Hakashi Commander -weapons MPRC -H and two .45 pistles  
Lutenat/LT Kenneth Riggins Grenadier -weapons M4 and .45 pistle  
MasterSargent/MSG Joe Tripp Sniper- weapons M11 Grand and .45 pistle  
StaffSargent/SSG Thomas Thompson Enegeneer -weapons M249 SAW and .45 pistle  
Sargent/SGT David McDonald Medic - weapons M4 and .45 pistle  
Specialist/SPC Jose Rodregueiz Commo -M249 SAW and .45 pistle  
Privet Second Class/PV2 Michelle Davis - Rifleman, Spotter and .45 pistle

*********************************************************** ********************************************************************  
 **  
** **ChapterOne  
** **  
** ** _Taken for Granted_**

 **In a room with no windows or light a woman in her twentys is on the floor beaten, raped, and bleeding from wounds that most people would die from. The resonationg rasping comming from her broken nose and the soft movement comming from her bruised chest is the only proof of her slight existance.  
Her ACU's have been shredded from her body with small remnants still covering parts of her body and covered in blood, but she will not die, not here not before she gets home or just to somewhere that she can feel safe from the evils of man.**

 **She pushes herself up off the floor to a sitting position and leans against the wall gasping in pain from her bruised ribs and a small gash on her left arm.  
She does not know the time but from her count last time they came into the room about every 20 minutes to try to get information from her with various ways of torture, so she judges that it is almot time for them to try again. If she does not give them anymore information her small wounds will most likely get worse, so all she can think of is to go for a little longer to try to escape.**

 ************************************************************ ***************************************************  
~Early that day~**

 **Some where in middetown Kabul Afganistan, at 13:00 hours zulu time Cpt Trent was taken hostage while the HellKats were conducting a recon of a football stadium for a future base of opperations. The ambush consisted of an unknown number of rebels in Kabul city the capital of Afganistan.  
While her team was occupied with the enemy at ther 12:00, 3 rebels snuck up behind them and Cpt Cloey Trent. She fought back taking one rebel out with her right hand as she broke his neck but as she turned around the blinding pain of an AK-47 butt-stock came crashing down on her forhead before a sharp edge sliced into her left arm just above the elbow.**

 **Back at the fob  
LT Riggins, Men we have intel stating that Cpt Trent has been taken to a small compound just outside Ghazni city. We have an informent outside of this tent who gave me the scematics of the compound. We will leave here by three land rovers at 20:00 hrs to get 1 click outside of the compound, from there we will hump the rest of the way in. Our informent, Alli Mohammed, will leave here after the briefing is over and will be outfitted with a satchel charge to destroy all the compounds spare ammo. If you would look at the compound scematics in front of you you will see just how small this compound is, there are 4 towers, one gate, and 4 buildings inside, the one nearest to tower 2 is the ammo bunker, the first long building in front of the gate is where Alli says the meetings are conducted, the Longer building behind that is the Barracks, and then you have a communications building to the left of the meeting hall. Then you have lights in all towers, with two lights between the buildings. So men at 2200 hours there will be three explosions within the compound, Thompson since your our explosives expert i want you to place a charge on one of the land rovers and one to me so that i can place it on the eastern wall. I also want you to drive the land rover with the charge to about half a click to the gate, there you will place the radio opperated control mechanism on the steering wheel and the gas pedal, you will also link the three charges together to your detonator. Then i will give you the all clear to detonate them, the signal i will give you will be the three motar simulators that i send over the wall, you got any questions? SSG Thompson: No Sir!  
Tripp i need you to station yourself in direct line of the eastern light inside the compound so that i can place the charge in the right path. As soon as your set i need you to take out the guards in towers 3 and 4, and any hostiles that you see outside of the wall. do you have any questions? MSG Tripp: No Sir!  
Now David, Michelle, and Jose you three will stack up on the northern side of the eastern wall just above the charge and i will be on the southern side of it, i will send the mortar simulators over the side and the charges will go off, as soon as that light goes out we will head inside the compound and into the dungeon to rescue Commander Trent. As we go into the dungeon i will notify Thompson and Tripp and you two will be given the green light to destroy any hostiles that you may encounter, you two will be our support by fire when we are leaving the compound. Now whenever we come out you two will give us support and will also bring up the rear of the formation until we are mounted up in the remaining SUV's then we will move to LZ BLACKHEART and we will be picked up via two Blackhawks with an escourt from 2 appachies. I want the commander and Thompson on the first bird, with any other captives we may find, David you will also be on that bird, you will take over as front left gunner you got that? David: Yes Sir! allright it is now 1730 i want you all to go down for a nap and to get your gear in order i will expect you all to be ready to go by 1945. From there we will mount up and proceed to our drop site. Are there any questions? ALL: No Sir!  
Then you are all Dismissed!**

 **All Leave**

 ************************************************************** *************************************************  
2000 hrs ZULU time: At FOB**

 **LT Riggins: Allright men and lady, lets mount up and proceed to OP point Bravo!  
The two teams load up into three SUV's with their rifles under their seats, they are all wearing traditional Afghan clothing, with michelle wearing a black face cloth so that the vehicles would go undetected as anything suspiciouse. They drive down the main road in Afghanistan wich is the only paved road in the whole country. The drive is mainly uneventful except for a regular Army checkpoint that delays the team.  
\- Army guard: Hey we have somebody here sargeant! And they have papers what do i do?  
\- Sargeant: Hold on a sec let me see, hey Sayir come over here i think we need some interpretation for these papers that these folks are giving me.  
\- Lt Riggins: Hey look here we don't have time for this shit your stopping us for, look here man we are busy and we are americans so let us through!  
\- Sargeant: Oh really let me see some ID before we let you go.  
\- Lt Riggins: hey look here man i am working a covert opperation here and i don't have time to go through your bullshit channels and you are stopping me from my mission and i will use force if i have to, and another thing (looks at name tape) Sargeant Brooks before you are allowed to see my ID or any of my mens you will need to know something WE DON'T EXSIST! and if i am not going into any more explanation i am done talking to you; Turns to Sgt Macdonald;  
\- LT Riggins: Hey Mac go around these army losers we have lost mission critical time and step on it!**

 **Their convoy proceeds to go around the checkpoint and SSG Thompson looks upon the two Army guards and proceeds to flip them off as they have a dumbfounded look upon their face and the Sargeant calls up his Co: Hey we just had a convoy of three White SUV's with 6 Americans that stated to me that they don't exist? Why didn't you tell me that Black Ops was coming through here? CO: I don't know what your talking about let me talk to the BC and i will get back to you, Bravo 6 OUT!**

 **The convoy makes it to OP Bravo and the teams dismount from the vehicles. SSG Thompson rigs the back SUV with the explosives and then sets the detination frequency to his detonator along with the charge that is in Lt Riggins pouch.  
-SSG Thompson: Hey Sir i am heading off to my point i will call you when i'm set alright?  
\- Lt Riggins: Alright just be careful and let me know when your ready and listen for those simulators ok?  
\- SSG Thompson: Yeah Yeah i know the drill (mumbles to himself) that man never trusts me to do the right thing.  
\- Lt Riggins: Hey Tripp you take point so that your in place before we get there alright?  
\- MSG Tripp: Already way ahead of you Lt!  
\- Lt Riggins: Thats why your still here?  
\- MSG Tripp: Hey just giving Thompson a head start thats all, moving time now.  
\- Lt Riggins: Mac, Rod, and Davis you come with me, Rod i want you to take the rear guard just in case ok?  
\- Spc Rodriguez: (Grunts) Yes Sir!**

 **The six man team takes their Afghan wardrobe off and moves into the night, their clothing now is made up of light body armor colored black to blend in with the shadows, thats one of the reasons why they are called black ops by the regular army, cause they are so slick that they can blend into any terrain so that you can't see them. About 20 minutes passes when Lt Riggins stops the 4 man team and notifies Tripp and Thompson that they have made it to their designated positions.**

 **\- Lt Riggins: Tripp are you set? and i need you to let me know if from your vantage point if you can see anybody milling around inside the compound, and how many rebels you can see.  
\- MSG Tripp: Yeah I'm set and I see about three men around the gate, one man just went inside the ammo bunker, oh shit that was our informant and he just fell down as he was entering.  
There is a loud cracking noise as a high powered rifle fires off and the bullet rips through Alli's chest, the noise does not jolt the team cause they have been in war pretty much their entire lives. Except for PV2 Davis, who was just drafted into the team a few months ago, she was given high honours at her school and was said to be the best at interpretation of over 12 different languages, to include Farsi which is the dominate language spoken in Afghanistan. PV2 Davis drops to the ground and as she does so she accidently fires off a shot with her rifle straight into the small compound, her bullet breaches the glass inside tower number 4 and pierces through the guards left eye socket. The shot went unnoticed by the members inside the compound due to the fact that all the team members weapons had permanent silencers attached to the front of the barrels of their weapons.  
\- MSG Tripp: Hey nice shot Davis now I only have to worry about one guard and a light, then I can take out whomever I want, and I thought that you said that you couldn't shoot that well.  
\- PV2 Davis: That was an accident and I am glad that we decided to bring the silencers with us, otherwise we would have to abort this mission do to my incompitence. (she reclines into herself and starts to get really quiet)  
\- SSG Thompson: Hey when can I start this damn truck and send it to the gate, and Tripp you will have to tell me after this shit kicks off alright?  
\- Msg Tripp: Yeah then we can open up fire and they won't know where its coming from. I cant wait for this shit, its been what, 5 years since we got to actually pick and shoot what we wanted? Damn I miss that.  
\- Lt Riggins: Hey you two start picking out the priority targets, and Thompson, you can send that vehicle whenever you want to and just let me know when it is about 10 seconds from the gate, so that I can set off those training simulators.**

 **SSG Thompson gets the land rover ready with the remote control steering wheel and gas pedal, he then starts up the vehicle and with his remote display screen sends the vehicle towards the gate. He then gets on his mic and tells te Lt that he is about ten seconds from the gate.**

 **-SSG Thompson: Hey Lt should i stop my truck or send it on its way? ETA is 10 seconds.  
-LT Riggins: Go ahead and send it (as he pulls the pins on the three simulators and counts off three seconds then tosses them over the wall at three different locations.)**

 **There are three loud wistles kind of like wisteling petes, those really loud fire works that everybody enjoys so much, and then there is only the sound of the SUV crashing into the gate and then the noise of three explosions as the SUV rockets itself above the gate in a heap of fire and thick black smoke. The wall that the charge was emplaced detonated with such force that majority of the wall fell afterwords, making the small hole that the team was hoping for look like the entrance to the Grand Canyon. Then there was the ammo tent that Alli must have died trying to rig up with explosives, for it became another loud noise in itself as secondary explosives went off MSG Tripp had already killed the guard in tower three and the light just above the entrance to the underground facility. The team of four led by the Lt had also ran into the compound and found that the entrance was covered by debri from the wall. As the Lt directed the team to move it a man came out of the tent and started to move towards them.**

 **\- Lt Riggins: Hey get this shit out of the way we are about to have company fast, Tripp take them out for me.  
\- MSG Tripp: got it.  
\- Lt Riggins: You got that shit out of the way yet?  
\- SPC Rodriguez: Yeah sir its gone and i also took the liberty of cutting the lock as well and looking for any booby traps along the seems.  
\- Lt Riggins: alright then why don't you have the door open yet? We don't have all night to get this done.**

 **SPC Rodriguez opens up the door and sneaks down the dust covered aluminum stairs, he makes sure to go slow enough not to make any noise but fast enough to get down them since he is being followed by the rest of the team. Once they are all down the stairs SPC Rodriquez takes the left side of the hallway as point with SGT MacDonald following behind him and PV2 Davis takes the right side as point with Lt Riggins following her.**

 **As soon as they reach the end of the stairs there is already a break in the hallway, it moves sharply to the left and causes Davis to stop as Rodriguez and MacDonald stack up on the corner with Rod on his knees and Mac standing over him they move in unison around the corner, Rod taking security of the right side of the hall as Mac takes security on the left. Mac signals to davis to proceed with a wave of his left arm motioning for her to follow him.**

 **When Davis moves to her left to get to the side of the wall on the right side where she will be able to pull security for Rod she notices that there is a small door immediately to her right, she signals to Lt Riggins to stop so that she and him may be able to clear the room to look for CPT Trent.**

 **\- PV2 Davis: Hey Lt there is what looks to be a small door here that is locked, you have the master key?  
\- Lt Riggins: Yeah its right here, how many people you think will need to go into this room?  
\- PV2 Davis: Not many it looks like a guard shack with some controls inside, there is a small window with what looks to be bullet proof glass. Hand me the glass knife and a .45 with a slilencer on it.  
\- SPC Rodriguez: Hey Lt there is a man comming our way should we take him out?  
\- Lt Riggins: Ok hey Davis take out that window and then you give Rod the go ahead on a count of three you two take your shots, on my count ok?  
\- SPC Rod and PV2 Davis: (wispered) Yes Sir!**

 **Davis uses a small exacto knife with an extremely sharp edge strong enough to cut through steel, to cut a small square in the glass, she then uses the edge to pull the small peice of glass towards her, after that is complete she motions to Rod that the hole is done and proceeds to place the barrel of the silenced .45 into the hole, she aims for the head of the guard that is watching the cameras, and then Lt Riggins counts One, Two, Three. As the last second is said the two team members take their shots and before Lt Riggins can finish the word three the guards slump to the ground. The hall is silent again except from the faint moaning coming from down the hall way and the barly audible sound of some fan system above them.**

 **\- -**

 **Inside the underground interrogation room:**

 **(Setting)**

 **There are three small cages stacked about three feet from each other, in two of them there are two male american soldiers, the one on the left is severly beaten he has blood trickling down his left cheek coming from his eye socket where his eye should be, but thats not from the Rebels beating, thats from the helicopter crash in wich he survived along with his fellow team mate. His team mate has a broken back and can't feal his legs, but he won't let his captors know that, since they keep putting their worst attacks on them. In the cage in the middle there is a pool of blood where Cloey usually sits after they beat her, but now she is out of the cage and on a table.**

 **Her legs are spread wide apart, blood oosing from an infected wound on her left arm. One of the three Rebels that are interrogating her is above her head putting a hot poker to her mid left inner thigh, she is screaming at them to keep it going, (she won't tell them a thing, never will she tell them a thing)**

 **\- Interrogator: Answer the questions and this will stop! I will let you three have a nice hot meal with whatever you want and you will get the best medical care you could ever want. Just answer the Fucking questions.  
\- CPT Trent: Go to Fucking Hell Cock Sucker and then choke on your miniscule nuts while your at it!  
\- Interrogator: Ooh your going to get it now you damn bitch! (he puts the hot poker closer in between her legs)  
\- CPT Trent: And for you two if you say anything about your mission I swear to god you won't have to worry about what they will do to you i will hunt you down and your fucking families and make you wish that you had died in that crash, I swear on it you will all die. (she then spits blood and saliva all over the rebels face)  
\- Interrogator: (In Farsi) Hey you two go get the zapper i will get her to be compliant!  
\- Rebels: (in Farsi): Ok but can't we have another go at the men first? That one on the left looks really ripe from behind i want that so bad!  
\- CPT Trent: (in Farsi): Damn and Americans were worried about women in the military would be the ones getting raped, your disgusting. (she spits at them again) Your worse then dogs, i mean your actually less civilised then the Hebrew are!**

 **Mean while inside the hall way**

 **\- Lt Riggins: Ok thats CPT Trents voice that means she is in that room at the end of the hallway, Davis check if there is any intel in that guard room and pull security for us here!  
\- PV2 Davis: Sir i think that i should be able to go into that room with you i think that Rod should pull guard here, since he does have more experience i should be getting some too!  
\- Lt Riggins: Well yeah but you have no idea what you may see in there, and i think that it would be better for you if you stay here.**

 **But thats the last he said cause Davis rushed towards the door and opened it to find one Rebel on the table with CPT Trent and two more were on their way out the door, they all stood there perplexed from the situation and then as the guards were reaching for their side arms Davis shot the man above CPT Trent in the head exploding his skull all over the cage on the right side of the room in which held a man.**

 **\- CPT Trent: What the hell has taken you fleabags so damn long, when i heard that clatter on the otherside of the door i knew you fucktards were here to mess my whole damn escape up. I didn't need somebody to clean this up i have two perfectly dumb Delta Forces opperators here that would do the tricks that anybody can teach a dog. (turns to PV2 Davis) And you too what the hell were you thinking when you blew this man up? I wanted the satisfaction from seeing him chew his damn nuts while his buddies fucked him in the ass with this poker.**

 **\- Lt Riggins: Well i am damn glad to see you are ok too Ma'am! Now lets get you three free and taken care of, there is a damn war going on above us.**

 **\- MSG Tripp: Hey Lt you better get a move on this place had another underground bunker and its swarming with these little red ants everywhere. Plus i am running out of ammo, so is Thompson and hey we are also running out of night time here, Also sir while you have been jawjacking there with the Cpt we are about thirty minutes away from our scheduled pick up. Lets move Sir!**

 **\- Lt Riggins: Right Roger and lets move men and Mac you get to carry this injured Delta Opperator here. Now lets go we are running out of time.**

 **The team moves cautiously out of the tunnel to find that the whole camp is swarming with rebels, Rodrigues is pulling security from the rubble of the wall while all the team and the three recaptured americans move from the hole in the ground.**

 **\- SPC Rodrigues: Hey you all move towards the trucks while i pull rear security, (he fires off a few rounds in the general direction of the enemy to keep their heads down) Don't ask any questions Sir just fucking move!  
\- Lt Riggins: you heard the man lets go, Davis I want you to bound with Rod and pull security while he is moving towards us, Hey tripp I want you to move towards the trucks and see if you can get one over here, I want one here ASAP!  
\- MSG Tripp: I am already on my way there, i ran out of ammo so i decided to come get the trucks, i have one rigged to the other with a tow rope i will be there in a jiffy!  
\- Lt Riggins: Alright then lets move people we are losing ground and time so move.**

 **Lt Riggins and the team move with the injured Delta and CPT Trent towards the trucks, SPC Rodrigues and PV2 Davis are moving slower then the group because they are pulling side security and rear security at the same time, they are bounding back towards the truck. While Davis fires some shots at the enemy Rod is moving towards the truck, he gets set on the ground and yells at Davis to move, she then moves while Rod pulls security, and that happens for about three hundred meters then they both turn and run towards the group. They don't have to worry about the possibility of getting lost cause they are fitted with GPS Tracking systems inside their bodies. Thats another reason why they were able to find CPT Trent so fast too.**

 **As the group is moving to the pickup point Cloey goes off into a daze and finds herself in a dream sense where her necklace is glowing a little red and burns a bit on her cold skin.**

 **-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Home Coming

As the blinding light disapated Cloey found herself waist deep in the cold, but soothing waters of the clearest lake she had ever laid her stormy grey eyes on before. The lake was shielded by a dark forest, that seemed to go past the horizon in all directions. Except for a small overgrown path in which she thought had not been used in a long time, and yet she sensed a faint familiarity within herself when she gazed at the old path.  
 _"We're here young one!" Tatsumi said with a happy note in his voice. "I was beginning to think that you never wanted to come back here, after what happened last time?" Questioned Tatsumi curiosly.  
_ "Yes, well I was a child then, and i didn't know any better, but I'm not a child now, am I?!" She statedas she walked in the lake to get to the shore, as she does this she loses her footing on the slimy rocks underneath. Cloey falls on her back and rises to the surface spluttering water from her nose and mouth and cursing with pain and anger in her voice, "Goddamnit this fucking lake just had to be here where i appeared? Why can't i ever get a fucking break? And what the hell is the damn pain i am feeling?" She exclaimed after it took her three times to get her footing just enough to be able to move on her way to shore. When she gets to shore she takes a step on the wet kind of warm sand that had been undisturbed for some time to be able to keep the days warmth. As she steps through the sand she discovers that she is bleeding and begins to examin her injuries. "Damn it," she says under her breath, "I Need to get some medical help soon or i might not last much longer, hey Tatsumi whats the closest place to our position?" She asked with a somewhat bored voice.  
 _"That would be KONOHA the Village wich is hidden in the leaves." Tatsumi replied.  
_ "How far would this supposed village be that is supposed in the leaves?"  
 _"About five miles from where we are now, and i advise we leave now before it gets dark."  
_ "I can make that, I've went longer distances with worst wounds"  
 _"Yes, but you didn't lose that much blood then, unlike now, where you had something to stop most of the blood from leaving your body, but since you don't, you've lost alot of it." Tatsumi stated a little worriedly.  
_ As she started to move down the old path towards Konoha, a wave of pain went through her body and she screemed as she fell to the ground. Her scream echoed through the forrest, for what seemed like ages she screamed and screamed, she was exhausted and mad at herself for being so damn stupid and getting hurt in the first place, but her voice had all but left her and she felt like she was carrying a ton of bricks on her back. So she just sat there in the forrest and kept on screaming and screaming as if that would make the pain and anger go away. But the feelings that she had towards her body didn't surprise her, it was the two figures that she could barely make out through her burning and blurry vision, from all the screaming she had also began to cry. But before she could do anything her world had gone black, and with a groan her body lay on the ground motionless. The two men had come into the clearing from the path to see what all the camotion and noise was from and they also happened to be Ninja's from Konoha Village.  
"Well what do we have here?!" One of the men said.  
"She looks severly beaten and hurt, maybe we chould take her to the village to get her some help, and also she looks kind of familiar." Stated the second Ninja.  
"But didn't master say that we shouldn't bring strangers to our village, they may cause unnecessary harm to our peaceful world?" The first Ninja asked.  
"Yes he did say that, but he also said that we should help the needy when they need to be helped, so as the leader here, i say we take her to the village, i shall take any blame there is." replied the second Ninja.  
The two Ninja took Cloey's limp and twisted body to their healers to see what they could do for her, then the second Ninja sent the other one to let their other teammate know what they had found, while he stayed to see what he could do for her. He couldn't help but wonder why he kept thinking that this beaten woman was familiar to him. So as she was getting the medical attention that she needed he just kept looking at her and scratching the top of his head trying to scratch the itch that was never going to go away, until he discovered who she was.  
"I wonder what happened to this poor child" Asked the first nurse to look at Cloey's wounds.  
"She looks as if she should be dead, I don't know how she would survive all this, and these wounds look really odd too." Stated the second nurse.  
"I think that we need to remove all objects from her to be able to find all the wounds, I also need you to wash the blood away, the dried blood can be covering wounds that we may miss otherwise." Directed the lead Nurse.  
"I will go get the Hokage maybe she will know what to do." Stated the Ninja.  
"Wait does anybody know a Trent, Cloey? Or a Cloey Trent? Not sure how this goes anyway and whatever these metal things are, and I don't know what the numbers are either, but does anybody know those names?" Asked the first nurse.  
With those names the Ninja swirled around faster then any Ninja ever had and asked the nurse to repeat the name again, for he had heard of a cousin that had been lost a long time ago before he had been about three years old, that had the first name of Cloey. "Nurse you will leave this woman alone until the Hokage gets here, you will only bath her, and take care of the bleeding to get it to stop! Do you understand me?" Exclaimed the Ninja. And with that said he first examined Cloey closely to see what she may have on her otherwise to show who she was, and he found the amulet that was wrapped around her neck, recognising it to be an heirloom that his cousins the Hakashi wear he examined it a little closer. He noticed that the necklace was about two inches long by one inch wide. The necklace itself was the shape of a dragon, it was silver with saphires as the eyes, and the claws had four toes, that was enough for him to either think that it was a really good fake or the real thing. There were many amulets that families wore in his village but only one family wore a silver dragon with blue eyes that had four toes on each claw.  
He was thinking about this as he walked out of the room and a thought went through his head, what if she is the one that was lost so many years ago, should he tell the Uzumaki clan about it? He decided that he would take the necklace to show his older cousin and the Hokage. With several hand seals he disappeered into a puff of smoke and showed up in front of the Hokage's office. He didn't even want to render the honours of removing his shoes at the door because the excitement going through his mind. He thought that he had found the lost cousin, and that was reason enough to go talk to the Hokage without introductions.

 _"She's not going to be happy about this when she wakes up !Exclaimed Tatsumi, "and who is this, I know this person but I can't put my finger on it just yet,I'll let it play out for now and see what happens thought to himself._ Tatsumi appears in front of the Anbu and begins to shout at him, cursing his family lineage all the way back to the dawn of man. But little does he know that the Anbu was in a room that had the Hokage and the two clan leaders of Cloeys family that was there as well. Tatsumi turns his back on the stun man in front of him to find the shocked looks of three other people there to, and the only thing that Tatsumi could do was say SHIT! As he stood in front of all of them. As the worryed look across his face was replaced with a smerk. _" What are you_ looking at, its like you people have never seen a deam spirit stated as he looked to the corner of the room with a big grin on his face as he says isn't that right you stupid fox. As a slend but tone man with red hair and cat like eyes, in a black tank that clung to him and in black pants that hung from his hips as he stood behind Naruto. Kyuubi looked at his long time friend with an annoyed look on his face, he took in the sight of his friend in his white long sleeve dress shirt, and black slacks and shoes as he gives a sigh.  
Kyuubi said For some one of your intelligence,why do you act like a complete fool Tatsumi.  
Tatsumi said, Now that was uncalled for!  
Kyuubi,dont act like a child then.  
Yes well I hate to breack up this wonderful reunion,but who the hell are and how did you get into this village. Tsunade said. I want to know-  
She was cutoff before she could finish what she was saying by tatsumi,  
I can't give you any answers on what you ask of me,but if you hurry you can ask Cloey thoses questions if you can get to her befores she hurts someone because,as he turns around to look at the ANBU while still talking that has her nickles Tatsumi states. and then leaves to go back to Cloey.

The nurses did as they were told and began to remove the tattered remnants of Cloey's clothing, they tried to bandage the wounds as well as they could, even though they had never seen wounds like hers, she kept moaning in her sleep in a language they did not understand. Once while they were wrapping the leg wound on her left leg she sat bold upright, noticing that her necklace was gone and started acting all crazy like. She pulled the first nurse away from her by grabbing ahold of her hair and proceeded to try to throw her across the room. Then she moved with a kind of stiffness that you would expect in a bad Zombie movie but it was sort of fast too, and slammed the door to the room open so hard that the doors swung open and hit the two Anbu in the noses that were guarding her room. Soon afterwords though she ended up collapsing on the floor from lack of blood in her system and dozed off into a deep sleep. The nurses and the Anbu, with their noses broken and bleeding behind their Monkey masks, took their time in getting her back to her room for the rest of the dressings to be placed upon her body. They took too long because she woke up again to find that one of the Anbu had slipped his hand between her thighs to get ahold of her to put her on her bed, she did not even think of this, and she grabbed ahold of his left wrist and threw him over the bed, she then realised that there was another man there and decided that one can't get beaten without the other feeling it too, and swung herself over the bed and kicked him in the stomach nocking the wind out of him. After a few seconds she picked up one of the Anbu and started to scream at him. Where is all my stuff you son of a bitch. Cloey screams at the man in the would be great if you didn't beat the hell out of my ninja's that are trying to help. As they look up to the door to see a busty blond and three men behind her whatching the sight before them. Cloey lets go of the man in her hands and he falls with his head hitting the floor with a loud THUD.  
Happy now? Cloey said with a scawol on her face to rivale the Uchiha.  
Now lets get you into some clothes and then we can find out what to do from there. said Tsunade.  
She handed Cloey a bundle of cloths and pushed her tords the bathroom,as Tsunade turns to the men that are at the door with alook that says to wait for them out side.  
Hay Baba-chan well wait out side the hospital for you said as Higa just nods his head in agreement with turns and goses to help Cloey with the clothes she gave she gets to the bathroom she see that the girl is having some trouble with the clothes. "Here let me help with that so you don't rip it."Tsunade said. thirty minuites later they were done,they walked back into the room and Cloey saw her self in the full length mirror she almost didn't reconized who she was. She was wareing a silver camono with sakura paidels all over it with a blue obi to hold it in place. "Now then shall we go and see where you are going to stay for the night till we can find you a place to live."asked Tsunade.  
Cloey just nods her head and they leave to go their seperate ways. They head out of the hospital,where Naruto and Higa were waiting for them.  
Tsunde, "Well you two who is going to be the one to have her live with them till we can finded a place for her?"

Naruto,"She can stay with me and Hinata till they find something."

Higa,"Sorry Uncle, but she is my sister and she will be staying at the Hakashi compound with the rest of the family,so that she can get reacquainted with everyone."  
All three of them looked at Cloey to see if this was good so that they wont have put too much stress on nods her head as that was good as it was going to get for her."Ok then thats setteled, now its later so I think that we should go and get some much needed rest."said said their goodbyes and went on their seperate ways for the night. It didn't take Cloey and her brother long to get to the compound. When they were close to the main house they were greeted by Higa's older son Ryu.  
"Father who is that with you?" asked Ryu. His father looks at him to consider his question."This is your aunt Cloey but you will have all the time to ask her questions in the morning. Go on, off to bed with you."said Higa. Ryu did what he was told and went to his room, as Higa showed Cloey to her room for the night. "If your hungry I can get you some food if you want."Higa just shakes her head no and says "I'm just tired and want to get some sleep,so good night ." Cloey said in a plesant but tired leaves her to herself in the room and goes to his own room for the night. She lies in the bed and in almost a few seconds she was fast asleep.

Sorry it took so long to get it to all of you guy and gals,but my comp was acting dee da dee on me. I won't be able to get the third chapter out unitl after i move so it should be updated in the midle of september. And I hope that you all liked the story so far so please reviwe. So JA NE for now. = )


	3. authors note

Sorry guys but it will take me some time to update this story, cause I left the chapters back in the states as I am out of the country do to being in the military but I will be in the states in march and when I get them I will upload all that I have done so please have patience with me Thankyou


End file.
